We Have Powers
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: Three students get transferred to Bloor's Academy after they move to Britain from their home country. Are they on the good side or bad side? Is there something unusual about the three of them? OliviaXOC, GabeXOC


Song belongs to Matchbox 20, it's called Bright Lights.

* * *

><p>"She got out of town<p>

On a railway, New York bound  
>Took all except my name<br>Another alien on Broadway  
>Well, some things in this world you just can't change<br>Some things you can't see until it gets too late

Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone  
>Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world<br>And maybe, maybe, maybe  
>You'll find something that's enough to keep you<br>But if the bright lights don't receive you  
>You should turn yourself around and come on home<p>

I got a hole in me now  
>I got a scar I can talk about<br>She keeps a picture of me in her apartment in the city  
>But some things in this world<br>Man, they don't make sense  
>Some things you don't leave until they leave you<br>And then the things that you miss, you say

Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone  
>Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world<br>And maybe, maybe, maybe  
>You'll find something that's enough to keep you<br>But if the bright lights don't receive you  
>You should turn yourself around and come on home<p>

Let that city take you in (come on home)  
>Let that city spit you out (come on home)<br>Let that city take you down, yeah  
>For god sakes turn around<p>

Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone  
>Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world<br>Yeah well, maybe, maybe, maybe  
>You'll find something that's enough to keep you<br>But if the bright lights don't receive you  
>Well, turn yourself around and come on home<p>

Yeah, come on home  
>Baby, baby, baby, baby<br>Come on home  
>Yeah, come on home<br>Yeah, come on home  
>Yeah, come on home<br>Baby, baby, baby, baby  
>Come on home," Alex sang.<p>

He and his two siblings Sofia and Sky are lounging around, doing stuff seeing as how they got their homework done as soon as they got home for school.

Sky is reading a book, Alex is singing Bright Lights by Matchbox 20, and Sofia is lying across the couch, doing nothing but listening to Alex.

However, when the song ended, Alex went and sat down on Sofia.

"Hey, get off! Jerk," Sofia said.

"Make me, stumpy," Alex smiled at her.

Out of nowhere, a strong gust of air blew through the room the three Australians are in.

Sky looks up and the three look around but find no open windows. The front and back doors aren't even open.

"Strange," Alex pondered.

"Where did the wind come from?" Sky asked.

A bark came from the family dingo and three pairs of eyes look to the dingo.

Alex went and sat down next to her and pets her.

"What is it Ava?" Alex asked, but the others couldn't understand him for he was grunting and whining softly.

Barking once, Ava got up and went to Sofia before turning to Alex and whining.

Eyes wide, Alex looks at Sky and Sofia. "I can understand her."

"It would seem you can talk to her as well because before she walked to Sofia, you were grunting and whining to her," Sky stated.

"Huh. That's new. Well, she said the wind was caused by Sofia," Alex said.

"That's impossible," Sofia gave Alex a look.

* * *

><p>"It's quite possible actually," stated their teacher. "You three are descended from the Red King."<p>

Sky, Sofia, and Alex look at each other in confusion before looking back at their teacher. "Red King?" They asked in unison.

"You don't know who the Red King is?" Judging by the looks on their faces, they didn't.

The teacher went to telling what he knew of the Red King, which went on for a couple hours.

Once the teacher was done, the three stared at him like he's an alien or something out of a horror film or TV show.

After a few minutes of silence, Sofia speaks up.

"That's just weird."

"Weird but true," the teacher said.

"Anyway, hooroo Mr. Adler," Alex said and the three left.

"Hooroo," replied Mr. Adler.

* * *

><p>"What?" All three asked in surprise at what they heard.<p>

"You heard me. We're moving," their mom, Savannah, said.

"We can't!" Sofia whined.

"We're going to anyway," Savannah told them. "We're moving to Britain."

"…Britain?" Came three voices, one female and two male.

* * *

><p>It took them about three months to get to Britain and when they did, Sofia and her brothers didn't stick around to help unpack.<p>

The three went to the nearby park, followed by their dingo, and sat on the swings.

"I can't believe we had to move," Alex said, not his usual energetic self.

Ava turned around and growled when a yellow dog came up behind her.

Whimpering and tucking his tail underneath him, the yellow dog started backing away.

Sky, Alex, and Sofia got of the swings when someone with blonde hair came running after his dog, calling his name. "Runner Bean!"

The boy caught up to his dog and started petting him before looking at the three siblings.

"Sorry about that. Runner Bean doesn't usually run off like that," he told them. "…I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"We just moved here. I'm Sofia," Sofia spoke up. She pointed to Alex. "This is my brother Alex," then she pointed to Sky, "And this is my other brother Sky."

Nodding, the boy said, "Nice to meet you three. I'm Benjamin."

There was a moment of silence before Benjamin said, "Hey, I was just going to meet some friends at the Pets Café. Want to come?"

Sofia, Sky, and Alex looked at each other, then at their dingo Ava, then at Benjamin.

"Why not?" Came Alex' response, "Except that there's only one pet with us and we'd need two more."

"One of my friends has a bunch of gerbils. I'm sure he could offer two of them," Benjamin informed them.

With a nod from the three, they follow Benjamin and Runner Bean to the Pets Café.

When they get to the Pets Café, a voice calls out. "Ben!"

Just then, a boy with mouse brown hair bound over to them.

"Gabriel, hi! Listen," Ben started and indicated the three siblings he entered with. "I met them a few minutes ago and they have only one pet with them."

"Not a problem!" Gabriel left and came back with two gerbils, handing them to Sky and Sofia. "Here."

"Thanks," the two say and take the gerbils.

Smiling brightly, Gabriel says, "No problem."

They go to a table in the corner and see that there are more kids their age, and possibly younger.

"Hi guys," Ben says with a smile.

"Hey Ben. I was wondering if you'd make it or not," one of them said.

"When wouldn't I Charlie?" Ben asked.

"Who're your friends?" asked a girl with bumblebee colored hair.

Wind blew around the group and most of them look at a guy with blonde spikey hair that crackled with electricity.

"Wasn't me," he said.

They just barely heard Sky whisper to his sister. "Cool it Sofia."

"Wait a minute, that was you?" the spikey haired Blondie asked Sofia.

Sofia nodded once.

"Well then, I guess you'll be going to Bloor's Academy then," Gabriel said flatly.

"…Bloor's Academy?" asked Sky.

"It's a school for the endowed but of course, there's a whole bunch of people who aren't endowed going there as well," Charlie said.

"Uh-Huh," Sky raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Sky and Alex had long since revealed their abilities to the others after Sofia did, Alex could talk to animals and Sky could teleport things with his mind, and the three were enrolled in Bloor's Academy and it's their first day there.<p>

The lot of them were placed in the art department.

They waited for the bus at the bus stop by their house, which is located on the Heights.

When waiting, three people walked up…three familiar people.

"Tancred, Lysander, Gabriel, what are you guys doing here?" Alex asked the three.

"We're waiting for our bus. I take it you guys are, too?" Lysander said and got a nod from the three in response.

"We were enrolled in Bloor's Academy," Sofia informed them.

"Really? We go to Bloor's Academy as well," Tancred said. "We're second years. 'Sander and I are in art while Gabe's in music."

"No way! The three of us are in art as well," Alex smiled.

Just then, the art bus showed up.

"You'll be on the same bus as us then," Lysander said and climbed on the bus when the doors opened.

The other four art students climbed after Lysander and sat either in front of him or by him.

It wasn't long before the art bus got to Bloor's Academy and let the art students off.

Almost immediately, they see a girl with bumblebee colored hair and a purple cape fly up to them.

"So, you guys go to Bloor's Academy now?" She asked, enthusiasm clearly in her voice.

"Yeah, we got enrolled a couple days ago," Sky said.

"Anyway, come on!" The girl said and almost dragged Sofia into the school.

However, Sofia pulled back.

"I'd rather stay with my brothers and art friends for the moment Olivia."

Respecting her decision, Olivia went her separate way to drama, not without waving to the others.

"Once you get inside, there's no talking. Just follow us, you three have the same classes as us," Tancred told them.

The three nodded and followed Lysander and Tancred.

In their classes, the teachers introduced the three newbies.

When it was time to go to the King's room, the three followed Lysander, Tancred, and a blonde girl who was also in art.

Before the students in the King's Room started on their homework, Manfred Bloor stood up and made an announcement.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. It would seem we got three new endowed students. If they could stand up…"

A wind blew through the room and Manfred snapped at the only weather monger he knew.

"Torrson! Now's not the time for that!"

"Actually, that was me."

A female with orange hair and green eyes stood up and looked directly at him, after he looked at her.

"You?! You did that?"

Nodding once, Sofia stayed standing.

She stared directly into his eyes and wasn't affected by his hypnotism powers.

"Well, don't do it again or you're getting detention," Manfred snarled.

"If you give her detention," Sky started.

"You'll have to give us a detention as well," Alex finished.

The two had stood up and along with their sister were staring at Manfred.

Neither one of them were affected by hypnotism as well.

"Well, what do we have here? The three newbies talking back to me. No matter, you get detention anyways," Manfred said to them.

"Now, if you don't mind, care to explain where you're from and what your endowment is?" The Talents Master spat out.

"We're triplets from Strine," the three said simultaneously.

"Sky can teleport objects to a place of his choosing," Sofia looked around the room as Sky teleported one of her books.

The book was then placed in front of him and he handed it to her, who took it and set it down.

"Alex can talk to animals," Sky informed them.

"Lastly, Sofia is a weather monger, just like Tancred," Alex said loudly, so the others could hear them through the gale that Sofia conjured up, causing the others to clutch their belongings so they wouldn't be blown away.

The wind did die down after a while.

After that happened the triplets sat down and got to working as if nothing had happened.

When the two hours were over, the endowed students gathered their stuff and went to their wings to get ready for supper. The triplets were in line after Lysander.

"Hey 'Sander?" The three asked.

Lysander looked at the three. "Yeah?"

"Do we really have to sleep at school?" they asked in unison.

"Unfortunately, yes," came the response.

Three groans from the triplets are heard.

"Lucky for you, you get people you know in your dorms. There's a guy dorm and a girl dorm. Technically there's more than one because of how many people go to school here," Lysander stated.

The four got their supper and sat at their table along with Tancred and the Blondie female they walked in with.

"Hey Emma," Sofia greeted with a smile.

"Hi Sofia," Emma smiled back at the carrot top.

"So, we might not get placed in the same dorm?" Sky and Alex asked.

"Pretty much," Lysander answered.

When the time came to go to bed, people crowded by the dorms to see who was in each.

Sky, Alex, Lysander, and Tancred were in the same one, as is Sofia and Emma.

They chose their beds and set their stuff by the bed.

Tancred and Lysander chose two beds next to each other by the window while Sky and Alex chose beds on the opposite side, also by the window.

Sofia however didn't know that many people so she chose a bed by the window and Emma's bed was right next to hers.

Getting their pjs, Alex and Sky went into the bathroom together to get ready while Sofia did the same thing in her dorm.

"Did they just go in the bathroom together?" Tancred asked Lysander.

"Looks like it," Lysander replied.


End file.
